


Still Beautiful

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Grooming, Multi, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hello :) I have a prompt. Hehe. How do you feel about Gadcestiel? yep, Wincestiel with Gadreel as the cherry on top (or bottom, I'll leave that up to you). With Wing kink pretty please? Cause Gadreel needs help grooming and Sam and Dean don't mind doing it, after all they help out Cas, too, but we've seen how torn up Gadreel's wings are, so he's shy about asking and also has trust issues. Cas catches on and it takes tfw a lot of effort and distraction to get Gadreel to calm down and open up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Beautiful

Gadreel shook his head, watching as Sam, Dean, and Cas waited patiently.

"I don’t know…my wings are so…damaged." Gadreel murmured, keeping them tucked away. "It’s…it’s embarrassing."

Cas walked over and knelt by Gadreel.

"Brother…Sam and Dean will be incredibly careful. They always are when they help groom my wings." Cas said.  "Remove your shirt and lie down, I will be by your side."

Gadreel nodded and did as Cas instructed. The three watched Gadreel’s wings unfurl slowly, and Gadreel held on to Cas’ hand as he buried his head in the sheets of the bed.

Gadreel’s wings were a soft gold color, dinged and frayed slightly, from the fall. Sam and Dean moved over and stroked the wings with feather light touches, and they listened to Gadreel breath stifle.

"Does it hurt?" Sam asked, concern and worry in his voice.

"No….it…it is enjoyable." Gadreel said. "Please…continue."

Dean and Sam started carefully working through Gadreel’s wings, rubbing here, and stroking there.

Cas kept a hand linked with Gadreel’s, while the other one went softly through his hair, helping Gadreel to stay calm.

"They’re still beautiful." Dean murmured softly. "Even now."

"Thank you." Gadreel said, stifling another breath as Sam and Dean worked, smoothing out feathers, and rubbing a cream into the feathers to keep them nice. "You should have seen them from before." Gadreel murmured, head pressed against Cas’ lap. "They were wondrous."

"They were, brother." Cas said in agreement, looking down at Gadreel, a soft smile on his face. "They were quite beautiful, and as Dean said, they still are."


End file.
